Changes
by Accurac
Summary: Yusei has been acting strange. He and Aki love each other and have been dating for 8 months. Recently he's acted very jittery and nervous. What will Aki do? Sequel to first story Revelations. Romance once again.


Well here is my sequel to my first story. You don't need to read the first one to understand this one but if you want to be my guest. If you don't read the first one just know the characters have different personalities. Summary: Yusei and Aki have been dating for a while now but Yusei's been acting kind of strange lately...

**Changes**

Yusei and Aki have been dating for 8 months now. They are deeply in love. They are living with Rua and Ruka as they felt they should spend more time with them since their parents are never there. Everyone is happy for them but recently something has been going on with Yusei...

**Morning**

"Yusei, come down for breakfast," Aki said very plainly.

Ruka and Rua came in first.

"It smells delicious Aki," Ruka commented.

"Hey, where's Yusei?" asked Rua while yawning.

"I don't know," started Aki, "he's been acting very weird lately."

"Really? How?" asked both the twins.

"Well he's kind of jittery. He goes out more often now. He just seems to be really busy or something. He hasn't told me a thing about what he's doing. I don't know if something is wrong or not but I'm sure it's nothing."

Then Yusei walked in. He walked over to Aki.

"Good morning Aki," he said and then he gave her a quick kiss.

"Good morning Yusei."

"Breakfast smells goods. What did you make?"

"Well... I made some steamed rice, eggs, and some vegetables," she said without that much excitement. "I know it's not the "best thing I've ever made", but..."

Yusei stopped her there.

"It's okay I think it's still great of you to cook for us." Aki blushed a little. "Either way I got to go somewhere after breakfast anyways."

"Where?" Aki asked. Rua and Ruka were staring at Yusei waiting for a response.

"Well it's just some business I got to take care of," he said nervously.

Yusei finishes his breakfast and gets up. He gives Aki a goodbye kiss.

"Sorry to leave you with these dishes," he said apologetically.

"It's okay I'm fine with washing."

"Bye," he said giving her one more kiss and then leaving.

"You're right he is acting strange," Rua said with a huge smirk.

"Are you worried Aki?" Ruka asked.

"Yes but I'm sure it's nothing," Aki said. However, she was very worried on the inside.

Yusei was walking down the park. He met up with his friend Jack Atlas. They had cleared away their past and were now close friends.

"Yusei," said Jack, "How's it been? You and Aki break up yet, because I would love to date a girl like her." He was joking of course.

"Haha very funny. I wonder why you still haven't gone after Mikage yet," Yusei said smiling. Jack turned away from him.

"I'm about to," he said with his head still facing the other direction.

"Well anyways Jack, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Yusei?"

"Well I've been dating Aki for quite some time now and we're really close and all..."

"And?"

"Well I've been thinking that maybe-" but before he could finish he was cut off as Aki was walking towards him.

"Yusei," she yelled waving at him. He waved back and when Aki got to him he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" he asked in a light tone.

"Well I was buying some groceries and I saw you so I decided to come over."

"Oh okay well you need a ride home I parked my D-Wheel near us."

"That would be great."

"Okay see you Jack I got to take Aki home."

"Okay see ya Yusei and nice seeing you again Aki."

Yusei and Aki waved goodbye to Jack. Yusei got in his D-Wheel. Aki sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. The groceries went in the back.

"Umm.. Yusei?"

"Yes Aki?"

"Can you take me to my parents house?"

"Sure but why?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to them for a little bit," she asked innocently.

Yusei always thought that she looked so cute when she was like that. He couldn't deny her with that look on her. He dropped her off at her house and then went to Martha's house. He needed to do some talking too.

"Aki welcome home," her father said giving her a very warm welcome. Her mom was out shopping. They proceeded to the living room and sat down. They chatted for a while and Aki finally asked her father about Yusei.

"Papa can I talk to you about something."

"Yes what is it?"

"It's about Yusei."

"Did you do something funny with him?"

"Papa!" she retorted, blushing a little bit.

"I'm only kidding but what's the matter?"

"Well he's been acting really strange lately and I don't know what's going on. What if he's with another girl?"

"Aki! Yusei is a kind and caring person. I'm sure he loves you and would never do anything like that."

"Thanks Papa!" Aki said enthusiastically.

"Anything for my daughter."

"Well I have to go bye Papa!"

She gave him a hug and left. By then Yusei had returned to pick her up....

**30 minutes earlier...**

Yusei got to Martha's house.

"Yusei! What a suprise. How are things going? Come in, come in!"

Martha kept asking him questions but he eventually was able to ask something.

"Martha I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"It's about Aki."

"Yes?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Well I thinking about-" but once again he was interrupted, this time by his watch.

"Oh My God I'm going to be late. I got to pick go pick up Aki! Sorry to cut it so short but I got to go!"

"Oh.. well... okay Yusei."

"Young people...." Martha thought to himself.

**Presently.....**

"Aki you ready?"

" Yes Yusei."

The ride home was silent. Aki then broke the silence with a question.

"Yusei you love me right?"

"Yes of course, why?"

"Well you've been acting really strange lately and I don't know what to think... We haven't been bonding much and I just think you might not love me anymore..."

"Aki you're a wonderful person and I'll always love you and be here for you. I don't back out on my promises."

Aki blushed and Yusei could see it. He gave her a kiss and she returned it. They got home and the rest of the night was spent with the twins having some fun. Before bed Aki was thinking to herself. What will tomorrow bring?

The next day Yusei once again has to go somewhere and this repeats for a few more days. Finally one day when he was finally didn't need to go anymore his luck ran out. Aki came up to him and looked kind of upset.

"Yusei I'm really tired of you going out without telling me what you're doing."

"But Aki I-"

"Look Yusei no more excuses, I'm worried about you and I want to know what's going on."

"Okay you win, come on let's go out."

They head out and Yusei drives to Godwin's house.

"Yusei why are we here?"

"You'll see..."

He takes her to the rose garden. They head off to the fountain, the centerpiece of the garden.

"Yusei.."

"Aki I wanted to keep this a secret just a little bit longer. I already talked to your Dad about this and he was fine with it."

"With what?"

He took Aki's hands in his and looked into her eyes. She was doing the same.

"Aki..." Will you marry me?

Aki was so surprised by this. She put her arms around Yusei and they had a very meaningful and long kiss.

"I sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"That's okay I love you Aki."

"I love you too but I don't know what to say. I mean marriage! It's just so surprising."

"Well we got all the time in the world."

Aki looked at Yusei some more. She thought to herself "So this is who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I can't believe I might have spent the rest of my life with Divine. But Yusei, he came and made my life right. I think I know now. What real happiness is."

"Well Aki?"

"Yes Yusei. Yes."

Yusei had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed Aki and kissed her. In the background the sun was setting...

The end

Okay hope you enjoyed. I'm making one more so it's a trilogy! Yay for me!


End file.
